


Why Is a Raven Like a Writing Desk

by Kanra_chan



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, M/M, No Smut, Sad tweek, no triggers, wolf cub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanra_chan/pseuds/Kanra_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A a short story about Tweek and Craig's love in the 80s, originally a school essay...of sorrts. There were other wacky requirements but y'all don't need to know about those.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tweek had strangely cold hands. His small, pale fingers were always gripping onto his jacket or hair, tugging, in constant motion. You'd think the nonstop movement would help the blood flow, but still they were always cold. Tweek usually had a warm cup of coffee to hold onto, at least, and the deliciously bitter liquid soothed the constant chill in his young hands. 

He remembered them once gripped in a similar pair, though warmer, and beautiful blue eyes blinked at him in startling clarity. "You're beautiful." This distant memory swirled throughout his vast mind, but unlike the happiness the memory used to bring it instead tinted his vision grey and painted his tongue in ashes the same color. "So beautiful. I really don't want to forget you."

...Tweek didn't want to forget either. And he wouldn't. How could he? Craig was deep in his heart, a stunning presence that Tweek wouldn't dare want to remove. How could he. One doesn't forget something so beautiful. And Craig was beautiful, so much more so than Tweek. 

Eyes as dark as the deepest earth, and warm as a candles flame blink sadly at a cooling mug of coffee. Loneliness swirled around the room like smoke, and clogged Tweek lungs the same way. Worse, was the paranoia lying underneath that smoke. Were the lights flickering? It was probably his imagination again. 

Ugly was the thing Tweek called his imagination. So many kids could Invision rockets or pirate ships with theirs, but Tweeks wild imagination only brought him terror. He saw not the delight in the bright sun, just worried for its routinely fall to come and cover him in the shadows that could hide anything. Never did Tweek eat candy, because he was afraid of the cloyingly sweet grains of sugar embedding itself between his teeth and gums and rotting its way to his brain. Rarely did something distract him from his worries. 

Turning away from his too bright computer screen,Tweek stood from his wobbly desk chair. Glancing at picture sitting innocently upon his bedroom dresser, he frowned. It was of the night of the Go's Go's concert Craig had insisted on going to, and looking at his own laughing face, and Craig's joyful middle fingers pointed towards the lead GoGo, still made tweek smile a bit. 

And Tweek continued force a smile at the picture until his cheeks began to hurt, and a dull ache started in his throat. It had been three days after that Craig said he didn't like him. That Tweek was annoying, a spaz, and that he wasn't worth Craig's time. Unlike the concert, it was a horrible night.

Taking a walk in the woods in the dead of night had seemed like a brilliant idea to the two teen boys. They'd been assigned a project about wolves, and figured they would go to the woods to look for a den. Unfortunately they'd been somewhat successful. They found a cub. 

It was alone in the middle of a clearing, eyes still closed and barely breathing in the bitter cold air. Its dead mother lay not far from it, shot down by someone and left to die, and the rest of the cubs siblings had frozen already. They'd taken the live pup to the local vet, and with some special care the sweet little thing was getting better. He'd been released from the vets, and they took turns watching the small thing until it would be old enough to go to a zoo to be cared for properly. 

The cub died on Tweeks watch, and a heartbroken Craig hated Tweek for it. He'd gotten so, so close to the little runt... And Tweek took it away from him. Its been three days since then, and Tweek still feels broken. Turning away from the picture and his tear coated memories, Tweek collapsed on his bed. He was nearly asleep when the phone call he'd been praying for came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a new chapter

SORRY NOT A NEW CHAPTER. Just want to let everyone know this story is done but if anyone likes it enough to want more, I'll consider it. Just let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! Even if your possible feedback will piss me off, thank you for reading! I need opinions. Even just a simple "good" or "I hate you now and my otp is ruined" will do. Or just kudos. Bye~ I hope your next find is better than this one~


End file.
